


Kiss on the forehead.

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Severus tiene que tomar el tren, pero alguien se aferra a su manga.[PrinceBlack Fanfic]  Kissing List #2





	Kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué decirte ¿Alguna vez podré encontrar las palabras para decirte cuanto te amo? Solo eres mi alma gemela, eres mi boba, eres mi pendeja. Sin ti mi día no empieza, sin ti no puedo ser yo misma. Te amo tanto que nunca pensé amarte tanto. Este es tu regalo de aniversario. Te amo y espero que nuestra vida no sea tan angst como la de la OTP.
> 
> Kissing List #2 Kiss on the forehead.
> 
> Historia no Beteada.

Severus miró alarmado al pequeño niño que se aferra a su suéter en medio de la estación, luego tiró de la tela buscando huir, pero cuando la tela se estiró de forma considerable se detuvo, no iba a arruinar su mejor suéter antes de subir al tren cuando tenía tan poca ropa buena, así que giró su cabeza hacia su costado, implorando a su mejor amiga con la mirada un poco de ayuda.

  
Lily nunca lo había molestado tanto como en ese momento que no dejaba de reír abrazando su estómago, con el cabello revuelto cayendo y cubriéndole la cara.

  
El niño de once años era incapaz de entender que era lo divertido de todo ese asunto ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos?

  
—Oye, suéltame... —gruñó, sosteniendo las manos del niño con las suyas, tratando de abrir el firme agarre en su ropa, pero el niño simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus enormes ojos grises  mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión que solo lo incomodaba un poco más a cada segundo.

  
El tren silbó y Lily dejó de reír de golpe para subir al tren lo más rápido que pudo, olvidándose de Severus, o esperando que la siguiera, pero Severus era incapaz de soltarse y casi deseaba romper su suéter antes de perder el tren a Hogwarts.

  
—¡Perderé mi tren! —casi suplico, pero el niño solo se acercó más a él.

  
—Si te conviertes en mi novio y me das un beso, puedes irte —Severus sintió sus mejillas arder.  
Ese niño estaba como una cabra, pero él necesitaba subir a ese tren.

  
—De acuerdo, seré tu novio ¡déjame ir!

  
—¡Bésame! —chilló el niño y varias personas se giraron a mirarlos curiosos.

  
El tren silbó de nuevo y Snape se sintió desfallecer, uno más y habría perdido el tren. Contuvo el aliento y se inclinó hacia ese perfecto rostro infantil.

  
Sus labios resecos se posaron en la suave frente del menor, sus mejillas enrojecieron y las manos que lo sostenían firmemente en su lugar aflojaron su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de correr y subir al tren justo cuando el silbato sonó de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> La OTP.  
> Regulus es Regulus en todos los universos, perfecto, terco y decidido. Severus es siempre igual, un nulo que no sabe lo que tiene ¿Acaso no los aman? ¿Saben de fics de ellos? Déjenlos por AQUÍ, no es tanto una petición, como una orden -?- Gracias por leer y dejen comentarios con amor a la OTP.   
> BesosBaiBai.


End file.
